1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with a touch panel have become popular because of their enhanced appearance. A typical electronic device includes a housing, an inner frame, and a touch panel mounted on the inner frame. One of the housing and the inner frame forms a number of latching hooks, and the other defines a plurality of latching portions to receive the corresponding latching hooks. Thus, no fixing members are formed on an outer surface of the housing.
However, the housing of the electronic device is typically manufactured by punching a metal sheet or injecting one or more plastic materials into a mold. It is difficult to form the latching hooks in the inner surface of the housing due to the complexity of the housing structure, such that the manufacturing process becomes more costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.